Jezebel Alvah
Jezebel Alvah, also referred to as Persephone ''for her unholy aptitude with the abilities known as Curses, abilities said to be wielded primarily by those entities known as Demons , and more specifically, Etherious, demons borne of the books of an incredibly powerful dark mage, is exactly one of those entities, having existed for centuries. The Mistress of the Dark Guild, ''Alvah, Jezebel displays a tremendous sway over the underground and is well-renowned amongst the lower members of society as an incredible sadist, operating throughout Earth Land, with a very strong presence in Sin. Receiving the utmost level of pleasure when one screams their heart out in pain or agony, and even more so when blood is spilt in any manner, Jezebel is truly psychotic. Despite her insanity, Jezebel is deceptively intelligent and is more than capable of using her feminine physique in combination with her capacity for lies and plotting to come up with interesting new ways to watch things die. Resurrected, or in a sense, recreated by a Dark Mage that worshipped Etherious who figured it was a good idea to bring her to life, Jezebel forced the creation of a great deal more of her kind. Through a demonic ritual that involved another Etherious, the mage who summoned them, the power of her Being treated as if some sort of divinity, Jezebel greatly appreciated this, and occasionally showed them favour, due to being humans at their rightful place and grovelling at her feet. Taking these years of training to study exactly how to use her Curses, Jezebel would be the cause of random chaotic occurrences all across Earth Land, before settling down in Sin for a while, and starting her own Guild, which spread to what could be considered the Guild's personal island, and base of operations, a region known as Gehenna. As an Etherious, Jezebel feels a strong, natural inclination to mischief and mayhem, one which she willingly succumbs to with every fibre of her being. A truly hedonistic individual at heart, while she might work along with humans or humanity once they have a similar, or common goal, for the most part, Jezebel may simply wait for the perfect moment to strike and wipe them out from the inside. In terms for her categorizations as an Etherious of Alvah, Jezebel is Pride, Lust, then Gluttony, then Envy, with Greed, Sloth, and Wrath taking the background. It was also this hedonistic nature that resulted in her eventual departure for the Etherious of Zeref, as being commanded in any shape and form was something she simply could not stand for. Due to her complete mastery of her Devil Slayer Curse, however, Jezebel refers to her existence as an "Ultra Etherious", breaking the shackles of her original physiology and capable of ascending to the upper echelons of a demonic existence, and rendering herself a formidable threat to even experienced Devil Slayers. Appearance Possessing a beauty said to easily be capable of toppling empires, (which was proven on the island of Gehenna), and a alluring face that draws the lustful eyes of men and women in her surroundings as if the alluring cries of sirens or as if a beautiful view of natural splendour, Jezebel's existence when one speaks purely appearance wise is said to be almost irresistible. Earning the epithet of "Succubus", ''despite not being sexually prolific or promiscuous in any shape or fashion, but having earned this title through a combination of the perverted fantasies of many around her as well as her demonic nature and malevolent tendencies. Unlike many of the women capable of combat on a supernatural scale that exist in Earth Land that sacrifice some level of femininity for a visibly toned, muscular body, Jezebel in turn is said to have an overpowering emanation of femininity that completely envelopes every aspect of her being, her stunning physique , especially when combined with her natural, yet subtle pink lips and curled eyelashes. Simply being within the presence of Jezebel seemingly spreads an emanation through the atmosphere akin to an aphrodisiac, with individuals even in well-developed relationships losing their inhibitions to a notable degree and seemingly losing their minds at her presence. An unimaginably voluptuous woman seemingly made with the golden ratios in mind, even the Etherious who know of her presence often wonder if Zeref was trying to create a "''waifu" to soothe his eternal loneliness when she was created. Made as a notably well-endowed creation, as with all of the female Etherious of the Nine Demon Gates, Jezebel has quite the chest, as well as long, slender legs with thighs deliciously murderous in nature, in addition to being quite callipygous accentuated with hips that complete the hourglass shape most commonly associated with feminine beauty. A wildcard, Jezebel's beauty is such that despite many a person being knowledgeable of the terror she brings with her, they find her irresistible regardless, and falling victim to her wiles. Adorning her face with golden eyes that shine like the sun itself and the stars that similarly adorn the night sky, their pearlescent nature allows them to shine at all times, reflecting light in such a manner that at times one may think they can use her eyes for a mirror. In addition, her eyes are akin to that of a cat's. having vertically split pupils underneath her elegantly positioned eyebrows. Her facial features are then finally accessorized by perhaps one of the most alluring features, her "jet-black hair" ''with deep violet undertones that flow seamlessly down her neck, pass her marble shoulders and go down down her back. In addition, her most common expression appears innocent, but with a slight, devious crack of a smile, one's subconscious instantly becomes cynical. Of course, she also has two thick horns protruding from each temple protruding in a rather crooked fashion, only adding to reasons why she is referred to as the Succubus. Contrary to popular rumours, Jezebel actually dresses quite adequately, wearing a pure white dress against her similarly pale complexion, and when combined with her aforementioned beauty, this proves more effective in drawing lust her way than if she was to wear revealing clothing, as quite a bit is left to the fervent imagination of those around her. With golden linings at the edges of her dress, Jezebel is known to wear a golden spider web necklace that covers both her shoulder and chest while revealing a decent bit of cleavage and her shoulders for those who have no imagination, which is complemented with silky gloves that go over her slender, delicate hands. it should also be noted that it reveals a decent bit of her shapely thighs, bulging out from small slits in her dress. At that level, it should also be noted that from her hips, Jezebel has large black wings that seem avian in nature, often said to be the wings of a fallen angel. It is unknown where Jezebel keeps her equipment. Personality Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Unarmed 'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: ' Referred to the "Hexed Duchess" in large part due to her incredible volatility in hand to hand combat, her penchant for combining her curses with her ability to engage in physical combat, and her masterful grace when in the midst of battle, when it comes to unarmed combat, Jezebel is inherently talented. Jezebel is naturally adept at harnessing and utilizing every portion of her unique physiology as an Etherious, to the point that it could perhaps be compared or considered somewhat similar to possessing a skill in the human invention of martial arts. Apart from her already enormously potent physical characteristics standing on a truly supernatural scale, Jezebel's curse also allows her to naturally be infused with the power of her element in order to seemingly completely manipulate the battlefield as well as cause devilishly powerful injuries enhanced by her absolute dominance over earth as the wielder of a Devil Slayer curse. With her inhuman speed and unnatural reflexes, Jezebel is known for dodging some of the fastest attacks in volleys with an unsettling ease and grace that likens her to a trained ballerina, as well as displaying feats of acrobatic and athletic prowess that even Olympic-class gymnasts would be very hard pressed to mimic. This method of dodging her opponent's attacks also sets up the scene for brilliant counterattacks, as when the opponent feels that they have her cornered thanks to a movement she had made prior, she quickly reverses and counters their assault in order to prove that her movements were not simply random. However, despite her graceful skill with evasion, Jezebel attacks with all the ferocity of a cold-blooded killer and the precision of an incredible archer. With her incredible speed and strength, Jezebel often times is capable of rushing and blitzing her opponent with incredible speed, using her dominance over the element of earth to restrain her opponents as she releases blow after blow. Even when her physical attacks are blocked, she usually manages to hit a glancing blow into some particular joint, greatly reducing the mobility of her opponent and slowly decreasing their chances of survival. These bone-shattering strikes are often usually directed at the vitals and other areas at all times, despite their often unpredictable paths, and she demonstrates an equal skill with ground combat and submissions as she would with any other form of hand to hand combat. Her natural status as an Etherious also grants her a biological, natural advantage as she possesses a sort of built-in weaponry, claws eviscerating her opponents and causing them to spill blood all over the floor. Possessing a sense of vorpality to it, these claws are known for cutting through some of the toughest of armours, with or without being combined with Curse Power, which, due to its affinity and relationship with Magic Barrier Particles, would probably result in the complete bypassing of any Magic Item's enchanted durability. Adding to her evasive skill is the use of the constituent speed, reflexes and agility as a supplementary basis to simply her movement in combat, something that many who have actually seen her in action, perhaps before their untimely death, have referred to as "flowmotion". Jezebel, in physical combat, is known for using the walls and the environment to her advantage, pushing chairs and other items in the way of her opponent to delay them by a minute amount of time, a decisive amount of time to allow her to land a powerful blow or get out of the way of a particular attack. This particular attribute of her fighting style can also be used to land surprise aerial strikes while simultaneously evading, amongst other things, even landing a sudden devastating throw instead. However, none of this truly matches the explosive results that she can achieve with unarmed combat or the enhanced results she can achieve. By tapping into her Enhancement curse, Jezebel can take her already incredible martial prowess to immeasurable levels, thanks to Enhancement being capable of enhancing one's power every second without limit, meaning that she can greatly amplify her speed, agility, or any other physical ability she needs, or just give herself an all-around enhancement to all of her statistics. Additionally, Jezebel can ''curse others with nothing but physical contact, which is, if one could not pick that up, the fundamental basis of unarmed combat. By touching her opponents, Jezebel can effectively turn them into a bomb, at which they explode and deal damage to other opponents and persons in the area, the power of the explosion/number of explosions are relative to the number of times she made physical contact, causing her physical contact to be incredibly devastating. =Mage Slaying Combat = Mage Slaying Combat, is a fighting style created by Jezebel for a specific purpose that may or may not be right in the title of the fighting style, for the purpose of smiting those capable of wielding Magic, the individuals referred to as Mages. Utilizing her incredible abilities in her previous fighting style and blending them with this one, the basis of this fighting style revolves around Jezebel's ability to use Curse Power and Magic Barrier Particles. Previously hinted in the unarmed section,..... (to be continued JoJo music) Physical Prowess/Etherious Physiology Astronomical Strength Astronomical Strength: '''As a self-proclaimed "Transcendent Etherious", Jezebel's physical strength ''vastly'' outstrips the immense strength of a common Etherious, and even that of the '''Nine Demon Gates themselves, capable of achieving incredible feats that easily achieve levels of power that many would need several levels of physical augmentation to even dream of achieving. Despite her slender figure and seductive frame, Jezebel is scarily powerful, to the point that she demonstrates the ability to split the ground beneath her in a single touch, and lift several tonnes on nothing but a single finger, her unique existence taking her physiology to absurd levels. One of the factors that contributed to her status during combat to something akin to a being who heralds the death of everyone she faces, Jezebel is both an Etherious, a fully mastered Devil Slayer, unlocking an unholy level of physical strength for her, with her strength easily reaching levels where they can completely overpower some of the largest and strongest of Etherious, with even their busty form proving to be nothing to her. When coming before some of her own kind in the middle of their Etherious Form, Jezebel is known to be capable of catching their strikes without flinching in her base state with incredible ease, before brutally decimating the limb in question and ripping out their hearts. Jezebel's ridiculous strength allows her her to completely obliterate whatever is on the receiving end of her fist, with her strikes causing gargantuan levels of kinetic energy to rush to the region, in particular, causing powerful gusts of winds among other things from the sheer level of physical power emitted. By giving a castle a tap with her palm, Jezebel caused a sizable portion of the castle to collapse to create a sort of, ransom. The embodiment of no weapon formed against me shall prosper, Jezebel has an incredible track record of shattering swords, destroying lances, and crushing arrows, at times even crushing the skull of the archer before they can do anything. Another feature of her ridiculous levels of strength would normally go unnoticed, thanks to the fact that most opponents she strikes usually die in an explosive burst of blood and guts all over the surrounding environment, is the incredible penetrative effect of her vast strength. Capable of punching through solid steel with her hand returning on the other side, as well as some of the toughest of materials, Jezebel's arms are like a sword which she can swing in any manner she wishes, completely penetrating some of the most resistant of armours or even the magical defenses of mages through her physical prowess, with a punch to the chest almost meaning instant death and creating a fist-sized hole through the body instants before it explodes. Jezebel has such immense physical strength that she can leap through the air to extreme heights, as well as cause windows to shatter and create enormous chasms. In fact, her leg strength is such that a sudden attempt to jump while already in the air creates such an immense collection of wind that it appears to be a "solid" bit of air that she can continue to leap off of, allowing her to seemingly walk on the sky itself whilst in the air. Jezebel's strength can release devastating shockwaves as well, that can cause an opponent grievous injuries even a distance away. Capable of slicing a building in twine thanks to the extraordinary striking power brought about by her ridiculous strength, Jezebel can obliterate large forces in an instant by simply moving her hand in their direction. Immense Speed and Reflexes Blinding Speed/Vast Reflexes: A key problem with engaging Jezebel in combat, is her uncanny ability to evade some of the most powerful, or some of the fastest attacks without much difficulty, vanishing and reappearing in strange locations that one could swear would be impossible for her to move to in such a short period of time. ...to be continued Immense Durability and Endurance Superhuman Senses Demonic Abilities Immense Demonic Power/Prowess: '''Jezebel, as the rest of this page would suggest, is an extraordinarily powerful Etherious, seemingly created with an immeasurable level of '''Curse Power, '''the foul, twisted energy of the more demonic of the mystic arts. As an Etherious standing on a level of power that far outclasses the Nine Demon Gates of Tartaros, Jezebel is said to be an unfathomable well of pure demonic power, with its sheer quantity only capable of being considered immense. Possessing such demonic ability that she would appear to be the embodiment of Magic Barrier Particles, by simply flaring up her aura she is instantly flagged as an Etherious who has activated their Etherious form, with magic barrier particles flowing off her body like water down a waterfall. Destabilizing magic in her vicinity, her demonic power is known to, when in vast quantities, release a vicious torrent of pure energy that seemingly eats away at her surroundings to the point that her sheer power could be used to attack her opponents. As an Etherious, a being inexplicably linked with magic and thus with the alternative method of the One Magic, Curses, and then as a transcendent Etherious, Jezebel's demonic power is known to convert Ethernano that happens to be in her vicinity to Anti-Ethernano, contaminating the air for any mages regardless of their level of magic expertise, as if she requires another wielder of a curse in order to even think of defeating her. A strange paradox, being an Etherious who also possesses a '''Demon Factor, '''Jezebel also has her natural Curse Power bolstered. With her power over the earth itself and even explosions, Jezebel's aura has a degree of toughness to it and can cause explosions in the surrounding vicinity from a single flare of curse power. As she has often said, Jezebel has oceans of demonic power, to the point that if one was capable of sensing her demonic power and tired to sense all of it, it would take them lifetimes to scour across it all, if not simply die from a mental overload. With this quantity of demonic power, with Jezebel's additional ability to absorb bit of ethernano in the atmosphere and turn it into Curse Power, as well as do the same for magic barrier particles or demon particles, Jezebel is a bottomless reservoir, with such immense demonic power that any wielder of '''Take Over: Satan Soul, while not usually being a problematic or troublesome ability, has another thing coming if they believe that they can take her over. Additionally, she also has all of the Curse Power of the demon she was forced to absorb earlier, as well as the Curse version of the Dark Magic a particular Mage had before being assimilated into her unique resurrection. Effectively assimilating a Book of Zeref into her being, Jezebel is effectively her own creator. Thanks to this assimilation, Jezebel is effectively a Curse Reactor, constantly producing a seemingly unending supply of Curse Power at all times, and depends on the life of no existing mage to bring her to life. Similarly so, however, is Jezebel not exactly an Etherious anymore, but rather something beyond, gaining the ability to tap into some of the powers of the Book of Zeref and channel it through her Curse Power for interesting effects, even said to have some sort of connection and ability to use magic due to her ability to tap into powers considered to be akin to the Black Arts, Ancient Spells and Forbidden Magic '''that fall under the '''Caster Magic. Despite Jezebel's monstrously overwhelming reserves of fuel for her vicious execrations, Jezebel demonstrates an impressive level of control over the Curse Power that effectively is part and parcel of her existence, allowing her to force the energies fuelling her abilities to uses Curses into submission and seemingly completely silence their emanations to other Etherious, effectively rendering her completely invisible in the magical world due to not possessing Magic Power. Jezebel is known to have a near absolute level of skill with the constituents of Curses, a combination of demon particles and magic barrier particles that effectively enables Jezebel to manipulate her environment, or rather the things in her environment, annihilating magical forces before her with a wave of her hand and suddenly creating balls of raw curse power seemingly out of thin air at whim, capable of utilizing Curses without necessarily having to worry about being restricted to a particular supernatural medium. With this mastery, and exploiting the fact that Curses do not exactly rely on spells, but rather techniques, Jezebel can combine techniques by channelling both powers simultaneously or have them activate directly after another, through the range of her abilities, amongst other things. Jezebel is also capable of manipulating the shape that any one of her curses manifest into at will, a reference to a Magic Skill created out of a desire to imitate human mages in order to mock them in the midst of combat. Earth Devil Slayer Magic Earth Devil Slayer Magic, particularly Jezebel's variant of this particular form of magic, is quite an interesting existence. To most human mages who would possess this, Earth Devil Slayer Magic is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, Slayer Magic, and finally, a Devil Slayer Magic that, at its core, is fundamentally about the physiological transmogrification of the user into a devil, supernatural legendary creatures often associated with malefic powers and activities, that also live in Earth Land. As a result, Earth Devil Slayer Magic revolves primarily around the generation, manipulation, consumption and absorption of the element of "Earth" itself, semantically being taken to represent all forms of earthen material. Imbuing one's body with an advanced Demon Factor, one gains the ability to access vast reserves of magical energy as if the user was literally composed of ethernano. For most, in order to channel the power of Devil Slayer Magic, their "magic" had to be modified by an especially Dark Grimoire, said to be exceptionally painful while gaining some of the physical traits of Jezebel's own kind, the Etherious. However, as an Etherious to begin with, Jezebel obtained her Devil Slayer Magic inherently, before subsequently assimilating the power of one of the Books of Zeref into her being as well as the power of a human who themselves had delved deep into powers restricted to those who could only be referred to as Dark Mages, a practitioner of the Black Arts. As a result, Jezebel's particular variation is a cut above the rest, demonstrating an unfathomably powerful version of the magic that transcends the boundaries of magic and rests firmly in the power of a Curse without restriction, naturally more powerful than the regular form of Devil Slayer Magic and infused heavily with the power of Magic Barrier Particles which she can access freely and without much, if any effort being put into it whatsoever, her natural status as an Etherious to begin with drastically amplifying the power of her Magic Barrier Particles to entirely new levels. With this power enveloping each and every aspect of her being as an Etherious naturally wielding this power who has had her attachment to Curse Power drastically augmented, possessing the strange creation one could consider a Curse Reactor , Jezebel is known to be easily capable of accessing some of the most powerful and most secretive of abilities available to a Devil Slayer and break these taboos without risk of backlash for her, due to already being the embodiment of any sort of backlash that this Curse could possibly bring upon her. Additionally, of the three main Slayer Magic Styles, it would appear that this particular form has the most power, demonstrating the ability to devour the elemental magic of wielders of God Slayer Magic, as well as Dragon Slayer Magic, and even control the element of others by simply moving her hands. With an absolute dominance over her element, one could consider beyond the existence of a draconic nature and even beyond that of a divine nature. The earth produced by Jezebel has a slightly azure colouration. As her nature as an Etherious, she already demonstrates the characteristics one is said to develop through tapping into the power of Devil Slayer Magic, with immeasurably potent lungs that allow her to draw in vast levels of earth in order to rejuvenate and restore her physical and curse power. Jezebel is capable of modifying the properties of their element, morphing it from having immense cutting power to smashing into foes with incredible blunt force, and is seemingly surrounded by a small, barely felt aura of the earthen material of impressive resilience and durability, protecting her from external attacks. With this Curse, Jezebel can deal immense damage against demons and their curses, and thanks to her status as an Etherious, can even go so far as to consume elemental curses, assimilating their magic barrier particles and becoming empowered as a result. Fully mastering her own curse, Jezebel is capable of summoning an intricate weave of black markings she refers to as Curse Marks, that greatly amplify her resistance to any Curses (i.e, provide a degree of immunity), including the ultimate curse of all curses, Memento Mori. With this, Jezebel suddenly gains an uprise in sheer demonic power, as well as amplified statistics simultaneously. As an Etherious with this particular ability, Jezebel can turn her body into an earthen substance in order to gain intangibility, however, due to this intangibility being earthen, it does not work exactly in the same manner as say lightning. Instead, Jezebel's body soaks up the damage, and if the damage can break the impressive durability of the earth she summons, it breaks, and immediately reforms to recreate her body, effectively letting attacks "pass" through her. Jezebel can also scan demons, which means anything she considers a demon, including herself and those who dabble into Black Arts, in a second on everything from their strengths to their physical and magical/curse based-vulnerabilities. In close combat, Jezebel is capable of infusing each and every strike with the power of the earth around her, producing incredibly devastating effects that pulverize everything it comes into contact with. With additional supplementary abilities like being able to seemingly become one with "Gaia", and reappear in different locations similar to Teleportation Magic, Jezebel is considered to be quite talented with this specific type of Slayer Magic. Derivatives *'Terrain Communication:' In a manner, many consider to be similar to a member of the former Spriggan 12, Ajeel Ramal, Jezebel through this magic has an incredibly powerful connection with the terrain around her, and is capable of seemingly communicating with the planet itself. With anyone who has the ability to tap into the power of an Earth-type Slayer Magic already having an incredible rapport with the very matter that life is so dependent on, Jezebel's mastery of her particular form of Earth Devil Slayer Magic, or rather, the Earth Devil Slayer Curse, allows her to communicate with the earth and earth minerals to achieve an almost clairvoyant perception of the world around them, either through a telepathic rapport, verbal communication or by physical contact. Through this, Jezebel can learn exactly what is going on around her or what had happened before even if her eyes were unable to glance it, rendering most invisibility type spells useless once there is the slightest bit of dirt or otherwise earthen material, or track her opponents over some incredible distance with this communication based ability. With this, Jezebel can also sense and perceive vibrations in the earth, allowing her to pick up even the slightest of vibrations with an accuracy that rivals normal sight. Jezebel can use this to sense the structure and materials of solid substances, look for structural weaknesses, and even look for caves or other such earthen formations. Jezebel can feel even the slightest prick in the ground, the busy little legs of ants moving about, and even detect any form of deceit or lying through this sense in a 360-degree field of vision. *'Gaia Theory:' Evolutions Ascension: Traditionally speaking, the wielder of the power intended to slay devils, demons, and other malefic entities simply has their magical nature completely modified so that they might gain access to this ability, being infused with demonic particles in exchange for, to some extent, their sanity, amongst other things, assuming that the supernatural medium used to harness this power is Magic. However, if the supernatural medium is a Curse Power, or in other words, if the supernatural medium is coming from the power of the demonic entities known as Etherious, this has a completely different effect. Normally, Devil Slayers gain the power of these demons through imbuing their essence almost completely with the of these demonic particles and are able to obtain physical attributes, sensory capabilities, and the ability to manipulate their element on a level that they had never had prior. However, in the case of an Etherious like Jezebel, the process of obtaining this Curse which occurs regardless of if one has had the power inherently or otherwise, operates differently, as her already existing demonic existence reacts with the sudden influx of demonic and magic barrier particles, a reaction magicians term as "Falling into Depravity". With this Jezebel has the intensity of her negative emotions drastically amplified, a type of power said to be the demonic equivalent of the common affliction known as Devil Slayer's Madness, and as a result, Jezebel's curse power becomes an intimidating pitch-black colouration almost akin to as if the power of a goddess herself, being the colouration of the element of those who wield to power to slay Gods themselves. It is heavily theorized that this reaction has something to do with the demonic particles attempting to create a Demon Seed within the user's body despite the fact that the seed has already bloomed into a twisted plant, an infernal growth that represents one's existence as an Etherious. Due to the attempt to create an Etherious within an Etherious, it is then rumoured that this Devil Seed is then consumed by the already existing plant which results in an evolution of sorts, one's "ascension" to another plane of power. With this ascension, Jezebel's Curse Power becomes murderously powerful and woefully intimidating, screaming death to those who stare upon its visage for extended periods of time and seemingly corroding everything it touches much in a similar manner to how Magic Barrier Particles are said to corrode the mystical organs of those who come into contact with it. Especially with her acquiring of her Curse Reactor which works synergistically with her strange demonic core, Jezebel's demonic power stand on what can be a level considered to only be surpassed by her subsequent evolutions. Unlike her other evolutions, this evolution is permanent and replaces her base form in its entirety. Usually, this reaction is not this explosively potent, however, thanks to the ritual done upon her at the point of her summoning, Jezebel has effectively ascended beyond the physiology of a traditional Etherious and holds within her the power and potential of at least two exceptional Etherious. *'Impressive Physical Prowess:' Prior to her ascension, Jezebel was already considered to be impressively strong, standing on levels of power that far surpassed some of the most physically powerful of Etherious and even proficient users of Titan Magic, obliterating most opponents in not much more than a single, explosive punch, with speeds capable of transcending one's visual perception. Achieving a level of power that surpasses even that, Jezebel is said to be in an entirely new world in terms of physical power, being compared to an immensely powerful missile in sheer power that annihilates everything she comes into contact with, with a hellish strength one could say is akin to that of an actual Dragon, capable of physical strikes that ripple across entire islands with a punch and level buildings for miles around her should she take an individual seriously. With such strength, comes similarly unimaginable levels of speed, to the point that she can cross incredible distances in nothing but a minute, and reduce the range advantage of any opponent in what would appear to be nothing but an instant. Moving at such inconceivable speeds that any discontinuous motion almost instantly generates afterimages, or "clones", or that running causes slipstreams that she can use to physically move others, Jezebel is an amazingly powerful physical combatant. Finally, Jezebel also demonstrates an incredible level of endurance and resilience, capable of enduring some of the most powerful of magical attacks without much defensive effort if any at all, at which point her regeneration kicks in to assist her unnatural superhuman capabilities. *'Enhanced Curse Power:' **'Reinforced Magic Barrier Particles:' *'Remarkable Sensory Prowess:' *'Elemental Attunement:' *'Claws and Fangs:' *'Curse Marks: ' **'Transcription:' =Devil Trigger = =Infernal Royalty = =Ash Mode = Spells Enhancement Enhancement , is a powerful Curse that has fallen into the hands of this esteemed mistress of the demonic mystical arts, that allows her or grants her the ability to enhance the "body" of anything she deems a target in any manner she deems fit, meaning that this particular power is incredibly useful as she can use it in a variety of situations in a similar variety of ways without much, if any effort at all. Having had several centuries to practice and be inventive with this particular Curse, Jezebel's applications of this Curse are considered to be without equal, easily surpassing it's usage when previously utilized by a member of Tartaros, the Goddess of the Slave Planet. Considering the Etherious that "used this Curse before her" as basic, Jezebel's creativity with this Curse only seems to prove her point further. With Enhancement, the most feeble weapons and items as simple as pieces of paper become formidable weapons capable of standing up to the sharpest of weapons and shields capable of defending against extraordinarily powerful attacks, and considering this is its effect on nothing more than random scrap material, when used on things with a similar purpose such as garments, weaponry, or armour, Jezebel becomes more than force to be reckoned with in both the offensive and defensive categories. However, even these sorts of applications are relatively surface, almost as surface as simply amplifying one's physical characteristics. Let it be said, these applications are by no means weak, but are simply basic abilities that anyone could achieve if they possessed this Curse. However, Jezebel is notably different, as, for example, Jezebel can apply the power of enhancement to her body's natural healing factor to gain the ability to regenerate from almost any and all injuries indefinitely at blinding rates thanks to the nigh-unstoppable level of power that Enhancement truly grants one. Jezebel is also considerably adept at sensory augmentation, allowing her to perceive vast distances, and thanks to her ability to enhance her vision in any way she wants, not only is she capable of seeing the natural ethernano in the air, but through the entirety of the electromagnetic spectrum in an area that covers what is effectively a three-hundred and sixty degrees radius. She can also utilize Enhancement in a manner that is completely synergistic with her other Curses, such as using Enhancement on the area she wishes to cause an explosion/implosion upon in order to increase the excitation level of atoms to be caught in the blast radius, vastly increasing the destructive capacity of a given explosion. In fact, Jezebel can simply increase the blast radius of this ability, or cause things to grow to enormous sizes by enhancing its "inherent growth", as a result, is capable of greatly increasing her own size. By augmenting her immune system she can become immune to any diseases, even those created by Virus, and strengthen the powers of anything she considers an ally. She can also enhance something so quickly and by such an immense degree that it immediately dies and becomes transmogrified into a black paper doll replica. Inversely, Jezebel can rob an opponent of anyone, or all of their five senses, greatly hampering their ability to fight in combat and effectively rendering them useless as even a master in sensing magic can be easily wiped out through this particular method. Additionally, the fact that Jezebel uses Curses and not magic only adds to the difficulty of facing her in combat. With Enhancement, she can heighten one's sense of pain to obscene levels, causing them to feel like a trillion needles pierced every part of their body simultaneously, and cause one's breath to induce extreme levels of pain. As long as the characteristic exists on the particular object, she can cause it to be "enhanced", however, she cannot create variables. A shield can theoretically be given a sort of vorpality, but not necessarily be set ablaze out of nothing. Bomb Curse The Bomb Curse, is another Curse that grants one the ability to generate, shape, and manipulate powerful explosions usually, but not always, involving fire. Yet another curse Jezebel achieved through unknown means, Jezebel nevertheless shows an unimaginable level of skill with this particular curse, living up to her epithet's namesake as the Goddess of Curses. Through this Curse, Jezebel has power over of any and all sorts of explosions regardless of its source, from steam explosions to all the various other forms of explosions one is theoretically capable of producing with this particular Curse. Jezebel can create bombs, which can be done by either trapping people in explosive spheres or by creating an intricate seal on the ground, which acts as a motion-sensing explosive. In addition, anyone that makes physical contact with her becomes "cursed", with odd symbols appearing on the attacker's body in reference to how many times the user was directly struck. These symbols turn the attacker into a living bomb and detonate without any prompt from Jezebel, meaning that close-quarters combat is dangerous for anyone who does not happen to be a Fire Slayer Magic user. Despite this curse's seemingly overwhelmingly potent offensive nature, this Curse also has an absurd casting range and can be used defensively as a result. Apart from releasing such incredibly powerful explosions that it can wreak havoc over entire towns and slaughter even persons as powerful as members of the Magic Council when utilized by Jackal, the curse's effects can be activated about over a kilometre away and tear apart enemy spells even before they ever have a chance to connect with her giving Jezebel an extraordinary potent defense against most individuals. *'Bomb Orb:' *'Bomb Rush:' *'Stun Bomb:' *'Landmine Curse:' *'Exploding Spiral:' Hair Curse Vibration Trivia *This character is the user's first user of Slayer Magic, and also the first user of Curses, also the first Demon/Etherious. Essentially, this character is a lot of firsts. *If this was not obvious, Jezebel is meant to be an antagonist. Category:Vegeta2314 Category:Etherious Category:Female Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Demon Category:Sword User Category:Curse User Category:ScarletPlumage Category:Solstice